Flowerpots for potted plants are conventionally made from ceramic or plastic molded or formed into a frustoconical shape, with a drainage hole in the bottom to prevent injury to the plant from overwatering. The flowerpot typically nests in a shallow drainage basin, which serves to catch excess water that filters through the medium (for example potting soil) and out the drainage hole, and thus prevents soiling or damage to a floor, table or other structure upon which the plant is supported.
This configuration of flowerpot presents difficulties in mounting on a vertical surface, due to the frustoconical shape of the flowerpot and the need to also support a detached drainage basin underneath the flowerpot. A simple wall bracket is unsuitable; the wall bracket must be made to accommodate the sloping side wall of the flowerpot and to support the drainage basin, in such a way that the flowerpot is supported vertically with the basin properly positioned underneath it to catch any overflow of water.
The support must be sturdy, considering the weight of the filled flowerpot, particularly if the flowerpot is mounted outdoors and thus subjected to wind and rain. Moreover, flowerpots of this type come in a variety of sizes, and a conventional wall bracket cannot be adjusted to accommodate varying sizes of flowerpots.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a mounting bracket for mounting a flowerpot and its drainage basin on a vertical surface. The bracket is configured to accommodate the frustoconical shape of the flowerpot and to properly position the drainage basin underneath it. Furthermore, the bracket is adjustable to provide sturdy support to flowerpots of various sizes.